


Defeat Of The Bullies

by HollowedTimes



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: (I don’t really know what else goes here’s because I’m an idiot), Bullying, F/M, Friendship, Revenge, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowedTimes/pseuds/HollowedTimes
Summary: Jafar still holds a grudge against his old bullies from his childhood, and wants to take revenge.An unlikely alliance forms between him and the princess.She reveals she knows more about him then he knows, and kept his secrets for a long time.
Relationships: Jafar/Jasmine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Someone Else You Can Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so I don’t really know what I’m at, and there’s a reason why we’re writing this, so I’ll give a quick story, me and my friend are in school, we’re getting bullied because we were dumb and talked about our fan fictions out loud, of course people heard us and started making fun of us, then one from a group started really picking on us, so we told the principal he had his chat, didn’t really do much but whatever, my buddy left a long comment with more detail on a story, it was The Fires Of Agrabah by EmpireMurderer chapter 20, and we thank EmpireMurderer for giving us this idea, and a Reddit site we could go to, we recommend for you to go check EmpireMurderer as there’s alot of good stories over there.

Jafar was sitting at his desk and was writing a letter to a Sultan, as to why the princess rejected his son, when he finished he blew on it to dry the ink, he left the letter there, it was night and he needed the Sultan to approve of it, but he was asleep, he got up to leave and looked at Iago, he was asleep as well, he might have bin a parrot, but he was the only one he trusted, Iago helped with his schemes and plans, it didn’t matter, he knew he could trust him, he left and went out to the throne room.

Jafar looked out onto the city, he hated the city, well not the city, it was more the people but not everyone only certain people, the murders, thieves, the bullies of the population, the ones that made the city look bad, every time he looked out onto the city he could pick out those people, but mostly the bullies, as he could see them picking on kids smaller then them, but sometimes the one they picked on was bigger then them, they just didn’t fight back, Jafar gritted his teeth when he seen a small boy get pushed, and the small crumb of bread he had get taken from him, he watched as the two older boys took it and walked away, Jafar griped the marble railing tightly, as it reminded him of his passed on the streets.

Jafar was much younger in his teens, and because of his thing frame, his short height when he was a teen, and that he was on the streets he got bullied by many people, but mostly by other kids on the streets, they’d pick on him, push him, take what he had, and even sometimes beat him because they were bored, and Jafar never fought back he was smaller and weaker then them, and he knew he would lose that battle very quickly if he tried to fight them, younger Jafar gritted his teeth as the bullies walked away laughing and eating the food he stole, he swore to himself that he would get stronger, smarter, and eventually make them pay for what they did to him, but Jafar never hurt the bullies himself, he gained intelligence more then strength, and he used that to his advantage, as he manipulated the bullies to steal something then he told the guards, he smiled wickedly as he seen the guard take one of their hands.

As he got older like anyone he still hated when someone picked on him or made fun of him, but now as he’s the Royal Vizier for the Sultan not many people are brave enough to say anything to him, but there are still a few people Jafar has on his list from his childhood, as he holds grudges, he wants so make them pay and to hopefully help others going through what he did.

Jafar knows he holds the look of someone who couldn’t care less if someone on the street got picked on, but they don’t know him and what he went through, and most likely didn’t go through it themselves, or it’s the opposite, they did go through it and became a bully themselves, Jafar sighed frustrated at not being able to stop them, but then smiled a wicked grin and began chanting something in another language, the eyes on his golden serpent staff began to glow, he froze frightened when he heard a familiar voice say his name.

‘Jafar?’ Jasmine asked seeing him, Jafar wouldn’t admit it but he was planning to kill her right there, he’d push her over the railing and just say she fell in the night, as he could say that he was asleep, but he didn’t instead he swallowed thickly and turned around, he was trying to act as normal as he could.

‘Princess?’ He said surprised then bowed respectfully.

‘What brings you out in the middle of the night?’ Jafar said, standing back up straight he hoped she didn’t see what almost happened.

‘I could ask you the same thing Vizier?’ She said sceptically.

‘Just out enjoying the view of the moon and stars.’ He said trying to keep the conversation away from arguing, as he didn’t want to go to bed with a headache, and to keep it away from her finding out he knows sorcery, as he didn’t want kill the princess of Agrabah, but mostly didn’t want her to tell anyone as he would be killed for knowing it.

‘So the other language and your staff lighting up, was just you reciting a prayer that only you know and understand, and your staff, just the moon light reflecting off of it?’ Jasmine said, arms crossed over her chest, wanting to see how he took what she said, Jafar narrowed his eyes at her not knowing what she meant, it could have bin a decoy for him to say he knew sorcery, or that she would keep his secret, but then he didn’t know why she would keep his secret, she hates him why would she keep it secret, but he had his plan if she tried to use it against him or tell anyone.

‘Yes.’ He simply said, Jasmine breathed out and gave him a slight smile.

‘So, are you going to tell me what you were planning to do to the ones on the street?’ Jasmine said, Jafar looked at her confused.

‘And how do you know I was going to do anything to them, I could have bin simply going to do something to someone else.’ Jafar replied, realizing he basically admitted that he knew sorcery, Jasmine smirked and chuckled slightly.

‘There’s no need to lie, I know more about you then you know Jafar.’ Jasmine said, Jafar wouldn’t deny it did catch his interest on what she knew about him, as there wasn’t much to know, he was the Royal Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah, was single and had no relationship, that he was on the streets for some of his life, and that was about it everyone else carried out their job as they should, so what did she know?

‘And what do you know about me, princess? There’s nothing that you could say that would prove that I was going to do anything, you have no evidence.’ Jafar said he smiled confident, Jasmine raised a brow, but Jafar could see there was a little sadness in her eyes, and it gave him an off feeling, why would she be sad for him?

‘I know that you used to be on the streets...’ she was cut off as Jafar spoke.

‘That proves noth...’ Jafar stoped when she put up her hand to stop him, and gave him a stern look, looking him directly in the eyes.

‘And that you used to be bullied on the streets, that you didn’t do anything, didn’t fight back, nothing, only when you got smarter did you do anything, manipulating them into stealing then telling the guards, I know that you know sorcery, and your secret lad in the tower, I kept it all secret only so you’d keep my secrets if you ever found any.’ Jasmine said, Jafar looked at her bewildered that she knew so much, he only wanted to know one thing, how did she find out everything, he narrowed his eyes.

‘How did you find out about everything?’ He said slowly but surprised, Jasmine gave a quick smirk and turned to look out into the city, she placed her hands on the railing and sighed.

‘I might be a princess but I know the look of someone that was like that kid on the streets, being bullied, and I can see that you used to be that kid Jafar.’ Jasmine said, and Jafar looked at her.

‘And you? Who bullied you princess?’ Jafar asked, Jasmine tried to hid her look of sadness.

‘When I was younger, no one used to act like I was there, they don’t see a kid as dangerous or listening only off in their own little world, so they talked about me and it hurt me, but it wasn’t as bad as some of the maids, they used to push me and hit me but not hard enough to leave any evidence, so if I told anyone I would only look like a child making up stories.’ Jasmine told him, she gritted her teeth, and tightened her hold on the railing.

‘Tss, I would only love to see them lose their jobs, to leave and have nothing, but I have no evidence, and I don’t have the power to fire them.’ Jasmine said frustrated, Jafar seen and knew how she felt, but then a smile slithered across his lips.

‘Well, who were the maids maybe you don’t have evidence, but I could find some.’ Jafar said, Jasmine looked at him.

‘Why would you help me?’ She asked, Jafar chuckled.

‘Because we’re the same in a way, we both where bullied but to different lengths, and well, you kept all my secrets and never told a soul, this is the least I can do.’ Jafar said, Jasmine nodded and put out her hand for him, Jafar look at her hand then to her confused.

‘An alliance, or just an understanding.’ Jasmine said, Jafar nodded and shook her hand.

‘I hope this will put an end to our arguments?’ Jafar questioned, Jasmine nodded her head once.

‘I hope it do, I don’t want argue with you.’ She said, Jafar smiled inwardly and let her hand go, when she went to leave he asked her another question.

‘Princess, I want to know why you kept my secrets to yourself? And not just because so I would keep yours if I found any.’ Jafar said, Jasmine looked at him.

‘Because, as I know everything about you, I trust you more then anyone else, if I tell you anything I know you’ll keep it between us, and that’s why I kept your secrets, because I know what your doing, that don’t mean I agree with it, but I know, so I trust you more then anyone else in this palace, your the only trustworthy person here.’ Jasmine said, Jafar’s eyes widened at her calling him trustworthy, but what did she know?

‘What do you not agree with that I do princess?’ Jafar asked.

‘Hypnotize my father.’ Jasmine simply said, Jafar swallowed nervously, but relaxed, she never told anyone, Jasmine went to leave again when he spoke one last time.

‘The maids, if you want me to help I need their names.’ Jafar said, Jasmine nodded and gave him their names then left, Jafar went back to his room, smiling as he walked, he knew the maids she told him and knew they were trouble makers, so when he entered his room he went to sleep, as he already had a plan to get his information he just wanted to get some sleep, and to think of this new relationship he has with Jasmine, the one encounter she found him using sorcery and they became allies, she’s going to help him and he’s going to help her, because they went through sort of the same thing, and he liked that, to finally have someone else he could trust, with everything, and to trust them enough to not tell, he liked that a lot.


	2. Old Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, as we added the way we feel when we’re being bullied, we put Jafar and Jasmine as both being bullied as then it shows it didn’t matter who you are, or your background people well still bully you.

Jafar awoke just before the morning sun and woke Iago, Iago squawked and looked at him frustrated.

‘Hey what was that for, I’m trying to sleep.’ He said angrily, Jafar raised a brow at him.

‘I need you to keep an eye on and follow 4 maids to see if they’re doing anything illegal, at the end of the day tell me.’ Jafar said then told Iago their names, Iago raised a brow.

‘Why? Did they say something behind your back or something?’ Iago asked, Jafar clenched his teeth.

‘It don’t matter just find out.’ Jafar said, and Iago flew away seeing he was getting mad, and went off to find the maids, Jafar went on with the day, he got the letter approved by the Sultan and sent it off to the kingdom, he seen Jasmine but they never spoke, but they did give each other the look of understanding, knowing what the other went through and knowing they can trust each other, when the end of the day came close Iago went to Jafar, he landed in his shoulder and whispered to him.

‘Jafar, I found something.’ He whispered, Jafar walked into a empty room so Iago could speak.

‘I found that those maids are involved with some illegal drugs, and I brought some back.’ Iago said giving Jafar a little bag, Jafar looked at him.

‘They better not notice its gone.’ Jafar said.

‘No I took it without them seeing, and besides, it seems like they sell it but one uses it.’ Iago said, Jafar nodded then went to talk to the Sultan, Jafar entered the throne room and seen he was there, Jafar bowed then spoke.

‘You majesty, I would like to speak to you about 4 of the palace maids.’ Jafar said, the Sultan looked at him wide eyes.

‘Yes, go on Jafar?’ He said curious, Jafar looked at him.

‘It seems like they are involved in a drug operation within the city, I found this within the palace along with a letter saying who it’s for.’ Jafar said, with one hand behind his back, he quickly looked over his shoulder and seeing no one was there, used his magic to make the letter appear and showing it to the Sultan, the Sultan looked frustrated as he read it, and Jafar smiled knowing what would happen next, the Sultan called out to the guards and told them to bring the 4 maids to him, the guards left and he turned back to Jafar.

‘Jafar stay till this matter is over, if you have anymore information share it when their trial starts.’ The Sultan said, Jafar bowed, when the maids entered the Sultan told them what was going on, they refused everything but it didn’t help that one of them took the drugs, Jafar called them out and they couldn’t say anything, it also didn’t help when the letter was shown and it was the woman’s writing, Jafar’s magic copied everything even if he didn’t know it, like the woman’s writing, when the trial was coming to a close the Sultan gave the punishment, they lost their jobs and was banished from the city, they had to move elsewhere if they wanted a life, Jafar looked over to the Sultan going to ask if he could leave, when he just barely seen the figure of Jasmine in the doorway, he could see her smiling and she looked at him, she gave him a smile and a nod, he nodded back then was going to ask the Sultan his question, but the Sultan told him to leave anyway, Jafar bowed then left and went back to his chambers for the night.

When morning came Jafar left to go for a walk, as he usually did as he knew when he had time to, and knew he had time today as the Sultan told him just before he reached him chambers, that he had to go into the city because he wanted something, which infuriated Jafar as he wasn’t an errand boy, there were other people in the palace who’s job was just that, but Jafar didn’t argue with him as he was the Sultan but he couldn’t help but be mad, as he was walking he walked to the menagerie where he seen Jasmine, she was sitting on the ledge of the fountain, he decided to go out and talk to her, he walked up to her and bowed his head.

‘Princess.’ He said, she smiled at him and simply closed her eyes and gave a quick nod of her head, he smiled back at her.

‘Thank you for what you did yesterday.’ Jasmine said, Jafar looked down at her.

‘Your welcome princess but I did say I would help you, we are allies now we help each other when they need it.’ He said, Jasmine smirked.

‘Yes your right, if you need help with someone then I’ll help you, I feel like I’m in debt to you, for what you did.’ Jasmine said, Jafar nodded.

‘If I ever need your help I’ll ask.’ He said, Jasmine nodded then smiled.

‘So what brings you out here, this time in the afternoon?’ Jasmine asked, Jafar huffed.

‘Your father asked me to get something for him in the marketplace, I was just buying my time before I have to leave.’ He said annoyed, Jasmine chuckled.

‘I didn’t know you where his errand boy.’ She said, Jafar clenched his teeth at her and his hands turned to fists, she cleared her throat and looked away from him.

‘I’m sorry, I don’t want to be the bully to someone who just helped me more then anyone else has.’ She said hoping for forgiveness, Jafar let out a breath and relaxed.

‘It’s fine, you were just joking but I would like if you didn’t do it again Jasmine.’ He said, Jasmine raised a brow when he said her name.

‘My apologies...’ He began but then Jasmine spoke interrupting him.

‘No it’s fine, you can say my name, just not around my father as I don’t think he’ll like that, and I’ll try not to do that again but I make no promises, sometime I just say things like that, and you know that, so I apologize.’ Jasmine’s said, Jafar was surprised and he smiled.

‘One more thing before I leave, would you like anything in the marketplace when I’m there?’ Jafar asked, Jasmine smiled and a flush graced her cheeks.

‘I’m flattered, but no, I don’t want anything, but if you want to get something for yourself then get it, and Jafar one more thing, when your there and if you see the ones who bullied you from your childhood, don’t kill them, I would ask you to not kill them, there would be other punishments you could give them, and remember, I asked you to not kill them, not that you couldn’t do anything else.’ Jasmine said, Jafar looked at her, he smiled and bowed.

‘Jasmine, I’ll see you when I return.’ He said then turned and left, Jasmine looked at him and smiled.

Jafar was walking through the marketplace and still knew the best and fastest routes to get to where he needed to go, when he got there he bought what the Sultan wanted, he hated it, the vendor looked at him like he was a fool and a child, it was a toy, a toy the Sultan wanted, Jafar was only relieved when it was small enough so he could hide it, but on his way back to the palace did his eyes drift to an almost empty stall, and looked at two golden snakes that had ruby eyes, he looked at them from where he was first to see if it was worth it, Jafar looked around then went over to the stall, he asked about the price and the vendor said 3 gold coins for them, Jafar used his magic and could tell they where solid gold so it was a fair price, he bought them, the snakes were wrapped around one another but loose enough so you could take them apart, he looked at them, he could just barely hide them with both his hands if he wanted to, he was just about to put them in his robe when a voice spoke.

‘Slinky is that you?’ The voice said and put a hand on Jafar’s shoulder, Jafar turned around to see a one handed man, with short brown hair, and a very thin beard, his height was to Jafar’s chin, Jafar gritted his teeth, he knew this man, he was one of the boys who bullied him, and he gave him that nickname that he hated, they were in an alleyway and he felt someone trying to take the golden snakes from his hand, he quickly whipped around and punched him with his other hand, the man stumbled back and Jafar seen that he was the other boy who bullied him, he was also one handed, he was shorter then the other almost keeping his same height from back then, he had black hair it was a little longer and he had no beard, he wiped the corner of his mouth and chuckled lightly at the blood on his fingers.

‘Looks like slinky got some height advantage now, and finally got the strength to fight back.’ He said and chuckled, Jafar’s lip started to twitch he hated that name ‘slinky’ he hated that name so much.

‘So what’s that for hmm? Starting a collection, as everyone knows about that snake staff of yours?’ One of them said, the other laughed then spoke.

‘Yeah is it that, or...or did slinky find himself a woman?’ He said, they both laughed.

‘No who in there right mind would fall for him, look at him, ahahaha!’ One said laughing hysterically at the end.

‘Yeah if she did, she got to be blind he’s hideous, ahahaha.’ The other replied laughing with him, Jafar was standing not 4 feet away from them, and he wouldn’t admit it but he felt like wanting to cry, like he was a kid again, with no one there for him, but then his anger started to rise and turn into a rage.

‘Slinky...it’s bin a good laugh but...’ One started but stoped as Jafar interrupted him with clear anger in his voice.

‘Don’t call me that again, or I’ll have your other hand taken.’ Jafar said, rage filling his eyes, one snickered and walked up to him, getting in his face.

‘And what are you going to do about it?’ One said confident.

‘I’ll smash the back of your skull of the side of the building behind you.’ Jafar said through clenched teeth, he chuckled again.

‘You’re not going to do nothing, because your nothing, so why don’t you lie down like a good dog slin...’ was all he could say before Jafar smashed his skull off the side of the building, his friend knelt down beside him to make sure he’s ok, he looked back at Jafar when he spoke.

‘If you call me that again I’ll make it worse for you.’ Jafar said then turned and left to go back to the palace, when he entered the palace he gave the Sultan his toy and didn’t listen when he thanked him, he just went back to his room and closed the doors, he angrily made his way over to where his bed was, and used his magic to harden his bones, he then punched his hand straight through the wall.


	3. Revenge On His Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HollowedTimes: So this ones longer then the other 2, we looked for the closest thing to the center but when we did there was talking, so we just decided to leave it as is.

Jafar looked at his hand and the hole in his wall, he wanted to scream out in pain but he wouldn’t allow himself, instead he kept the golden snakes clutched in his hand and went up to his secret lab. He entered and his expression changed as he seen Jasmine, he quickly hid the snakes behind his back and made them disappear using his magic. She looked at him surprised not expecting him to be here, like he didn’t expect her to be here.

‘Jasmine? What are you doing in here?’ Jafar asked surprised. 

‘I didn’t know when you were going to be back, so I came up here to find something to read. I wasn’t followed I promise no one knows about this place only me, you and Iago.’ Jasmine said. Jafar looked at her and used his magic to see if she was telling the truth. She was. He went to walked passed her then she stoped him.

‘You hand? What happened?’ She asked, she seen his hand and seen the bruises on his knuckles. Jafar looked at her as she took his hand to make sure his bones wasn’t broken.

‘I got in a fight on the streets when I left.’ Jafar said. Jasmine looked up at him.

‘So, the sound of you punching a hole in your wall was just me hearing things then?’ She questioned. Jafar sighed.

‘Fine, it was both.’ He said, she shook her head.

‘You could have broken your hand.’ She said quietly as a whispered. He heard her and raised a brow.

‘Could have, but I didn’t.’ He said with a grin. She kept on looking at his hand to see if it was broken.

‘Who was it?’ She asked. Jafar had a slight smile on his face at her for what she was doing, but it faded when she asked that question.

‘The two boys who bullied me when I was young.’ He said. Jasmine could see the look in his eyes, something they said to him hurt him and made him very angry.

‘What do you have planned?’ Jasmine asked. Jafar smiled.

‘Their banishment.’ Jafar said, Jasmine smiled.

‘How?’ She asked.

‘Simple we frame them, I can use my sorcery to pin anything on them, it will be simple.’ Jafar said. She let go of his hand.

‘They deserve a punishment, I don’t think they deserve to die. Only be taught to never do it again.’ Jasmine suggested. Jafar looked at her with a raised brow then nodded.

‘Yes, then our victory will feel even better after that.’ Jafar said. Jasmine smiled and nodded. They started to discuss what their plan should be, Jasmine let Jafar do what he wanted to do to them as they were the ones that bullied him, as it was more for him, as the maids were more for her. She did stop him and talk when the plan had some oversights, then once they were fixed then he continued. Jasmine agreed with most of what he wanted to do, and was happy when he said he wasn’t going to kill them. Once Jafar was happy with his plan they both left to start, there was still a little bit of daylight left so Jafar went to his room.

Jafar used his manic to make 2 thieves outfits. It wasn’t long after he made them Jasmine entered his room, they looked at each other and smiled, he bowed his head slightly and put his hand out letting her take the outfit. Jafar made a changing screen appear so Jasmine could get dressed in private, she went behind it and changed when she emerged he was changed as well. He looked a her the outfit was black leather that felt soft like silk on their skin, but was hard as high grade steel, he put enchantments on their outfits that strengthened the leather even more. Jafar knew the place they where going would be very dangerous, he looked at her when she put her hood up and the mask for her face, he did the same. He had a black cape while she only had half of one, it was smaller and only on her right shoulder.

When they left Jasmine knew what to do, he explained the plan if she wanted to come with him, she would follow his every move and not fall behind or stop him from punishing the 2 men. Jasmine promised she wouldn’t stop him. They were outside the palace gates now and away from any major threat the guards could be. She was surprised as to how fast Jafar was, and he was surprised by her strength. He was climbing the side of buildings to get to the rooftops for a faster and safer route, and she followed his every move without falter, he was surprised by her but then stoped as they were there. Jasmine stoped beside him and looked down. Jafar turned to face her.

‘We’re here. Stay by my side as it’s dangerous for you whether I leave you here, or let you come with me.’ Jafar said. Jasmine looked up at him and nodded.

‘If anyone finds out your the princess we’ll have another problem on our hands.’ Jafar said.

‘And what about you, if anyone finds out your the Royal Vizier rumours will spread.’ Jasmine said. Jafar looked back at her as he was looking for a safe way down.

‘That’s why we’re not going to take off our masks my dear.’ Jafar said. Jasmine rased a brow

‘Dear? You keep calling me different names soon you’ll forget and say it in front of my father, and he won’t like that.’ Jasmine said. Jafar chuckled inwardly and smiled as he took her hand to help her down.

‘Don’t worry he’ll only hear me call you that if we’re courting.’ Jafar replied, a blush ran across Jasmine cheeks. It was bold of him to say that in the open, she was glad that she wearing a mask. Jafar led the way into the thieves guild, they went over and sat at the back in the shadows looking for the men. Jafar found them instantly while Jasmine was trying to ignore the stairs of some of the men, it made a shiver run through her to see the way some of them stared at her. Jafar seen and put his hand on her arm, she relaxed then successfully ignored them keeping her eyes on the men along with Jafar. They seen them get up and leave after they had a few drinks, they got up and followed them soon after, following them to a long forgotten old abandoned building. Jafar smiled it was perfect no one would be able so see them or anything.

Jafar opened the door then silently closed it behind him when Jasmine was in, they made their way up a set of stairs to see one trying to go to sleep by a makeshift fireplace, and the other looking out into the city. Jafar picked up a log and hit the one standing giver the head, then the same with the other one before he could even stand. They woke and seen they were both tied to chairs, there was rope around their one arm, waist and legs. They looked at each other then ahead of them to see Jafar, then to the woman beside him their eyes widened as they noticed it was the princess. One of the men was going to speak when Jafar hit him, he then picked up 2 pieces of metal.

‘Go and put these on the fire.’ He said to Jasmine she took them from him and placed them on the fire, she walked back over to the ledge and leaned against it. Jafar turned back to the men.

‘Well it seems like slinky found himself and ally, the princess herself, I do wonder what her father would think.’ Jafar waited till he was done then hit him.

‘Don’t call me that again.’ Jafar said grinding his teeth together, then walked over to Jasmine and waited for the metal to be heated. Jasmine leaned in close to Jafar and whispered.

‘If you don’t mind me asking. How did you come to get that nickname?’ Jasmine asked. Jafar looked down at her his arms were folded across his chest.

‘They gave it to me when I was still on the streets, and it seems like they haven’t forgotten it. Apparently the way I look reminds them of a slinky.’ Jafar gritted his teeth.

‘I don’t see how, you don’t resemble one.’ Jasmine said.

‘Different eyes see different things.’ He said. She looked up at him wondering what he meant, she came to the conclusion that it meant something like. The way you see someone can be different then how others see them. Jafar sighed inwardly.

‘I don’t know why they started to call me that. It’s most likely they seen how much I hated it.’ Jafar said with anger in his eyes as he stared at the men.

‘I’ll remember to never call you that.’ Jasmine said. Jafar looked at her.

‘The only reason I hate it is because they said it to me. If they never bullied me into hating the name then I might not, I...’ Jafar stoped when when one of the men spit on the floor then spoke.

‘That’s all you are nothing more then dirt, to everyone you are nothing just dirt on their boots. The only reason your so close to princess Jasmine is because you want her power, you...’ He was stoped. Jafar made his way over to him and grabbed the front of his shirt, bringing them face to face. Jafar scowled.

‘Scum like you don’t deserve the honour to say her name.’ Jafar spat, the man smiled. Jasmine closed her eyes moved her head slightly then opened her eyes again.

‘Honour?’ She said to herself. The man then spoke.

‘Princess how do you feel about him, do you trust him?’ He said looking at her.

‘Yes more then anyone.’ Jasmine replied.

‘With your life?’ The man asked.

‘Yes.’ She said not hesitating. Jafar looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised he didn’t know she trusted him so much. The man looked at Jafar then back to her and smiled.

‘Do you love him?’ He said. Jasmine opened her mouth but no words came out, she was shocked and didn’t know what to say. Soon after she spoke.

‘I don’t think that’s any of you business.’ Jasmine replied not giving a straight answer. The man kept his smiled and chuckled.

‘Well it looks like she do have some cents to her.’ He said looking over at his friend, who looked back at him with a confused look on his face.

‘What? I don’t see what you mean?’ He said, the other man sighed.

‘She don’t love him. He wants her to love him so then he can get the throne, but she don’t love him.’ He said. Jafar’s lip twitched slightly, the man seen it he knew he was mad.

‘You think you can make fun of me!’ Jafar shouted snapping a little. He placed his hand on the mans face, spiders crawled out of his sleeve onto the mans head, he screamed he was terrified of spiders. Jafar then went over to his friend and did the same but this time it was snakes, he was scared of snakes. Both screaming and trying to get away but the rope wouldn’t let them. The spiders went down the mans throat and in his ears, they crawled all over him and even but him, the snakes went around his friends neck and bit him several times over. Jafar looked over and seen the metal was hot, he snapped his fingers making the snakes and spiders disappeared, he picked up a sword and cut off the mans other hand, then went over picked up the metal then cauterized the mans wound. Jafar was about to do the same to his friend when he spoke.

‘Wait wait! If you take both our hands then how will we get money and food?’ He said nervously. But Jafar could see in his eyes that he was hoping he would let them go, to know that he was still just that little boy that wouldn’t hurt them. But they were wrong, were they ever so wrong. He was the Royal Vizier and it was his job to keep the peace in Agrabah, he would punish those who thought themselves above it no matter the cost, even if they were just bullies that no one thought about. With one clean swing Jafar took his hand then cauterized it, both men stared at their hand he just cut off. Then one spoke.

‘Why...No...You never answered my question...how will we get money and food now? You made us more broken then we already were...why?’ He said shocked. Jafar raised a brow.

‘When I was a boy you both bullied me, because of my thin frame, my short height, because I’m better then the likes of you. If you remember one time you kicked me so hard you broke my ribs, so for that I broke the both of you.’ Jafar said.

‘Now, if you show your face here again you’ll be killed.’ Jafar said, one of the men snickered.

‘You don’t have that power.’ He said. Jafar raised a brow.

‘Well then let’s turn to someone who do. Princess.’ Jafar said turning to Jasmine, she was confused. She didn’t have that power but she played along.

‘Like he said, you’ll be killed.’ Jasmine said.

‘Well can’t we at least stay inside Agrabah’s borders?’ One of them said. Jasmine looked at Jafar and shook her head.

‘No. You’ll both have to live in a small village, and if we see you here again, or hear that your bulling someone else you know what will happen.’ Jafar said, both the men nodded thankful to not have bin killed. Jafar untied them.

‘You both leave at once.’ Jafar said, both the men got up and left trying to act as normal as they could, as they just lost their other hand and a bit of blood. Jafar looked at Jasmine when he spoke.

‘They do know that I don’t have the power to banish them right?’ Jasmine said looking up at Jafar, he shrugged.

‘I don’t know princess.’ Jafar answered. Jasmine put up her hood and put on her mask, it was almost morning and they should go back to the palace before anyone notices their gone. When they returned they went to Jafar’s room and changed back to their normal clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HollowedTimes: So with this we were never going to put names in as then it sounds like we’re talking about actual people. So it can be a little difficult trying to read dialogue.


	4. Peace

Jasmine emerged to see Jafar already dressed, as he most likely just used his magic. Jasmine was going to leave when Jafar gently grabbed her wrist and stoped her.

‘I would like to give you this Jasmine.’ Jafar said and put out his hand with the 2 snakes in his palm. Jasmine took one and he kept the other.

‘Do they represent anything?’ Jasmine asked. Jafar gave a quick smile.

‘Of course, it could mean anything our trust, alliance, our friendship...’ Jafar stoped when she chuckled slightly.

‘What so funny?’ Jafar asked curiously with a raised brow.

‘Only that it was what, fifteen years of us arguing and only a few days and we’re friends?’ Jasmine said. Jafar chuckled slightly at it as well.

‘Yes your right, and it’s because we went through something similar. It made us friends because we had a common goal.’ Jafar said. Jasmine smirked.

‘I do hope we can stay like this, and not go back to arguing with each other anymore. I didn’t really like that.’ She said. Jafar nodded.

‘So do I princess.’ Jafar said then watched her leave. The next morning he walked out to see her in the menagerie and spoke with her.

‘Princess, it’s a lovely morning.’ Jafar said, Jasmine raised a brow at him.

‘It seems like your plan didn’t fully work out yesterday.’ Jasmine said.

‘What do you mean? The way I see it they’re gone and won’t do anything to hurt anyone again.’ Jafar replied.

‘You said that you were going to banish them, which you did but you also said that you would use your magic to frame them. Instead you just terrified them and took their other hand.’ Jasmine said.

‘Sometimes plans change. Anyways, I think it worked out better this way, I think it was easier.’ Jafar said, Jasmine nodded and agreed. Jafar spoke.

‘Well then Jasmine, I do hope that wasn’t the last time we leave as I found it quite fun.’ Jafar said. Jasmine smiled at him.

‘Yes, so did I.’ Jasmine replied. Jafar bowed then left, as the day went on Jasmine was back in her room, looking at the golden snake on her dresser as she brushing her hair. She smiled as she seen its ruby eyes and seen how beautiful it looked, thinking of the meaning behind it. Her thoughts was interrupted as her father knocked on her door and came in to talk to her.

‘Jasmine, I need to speak with you.’ He said closing the door behind him. Jasmine looked at him.

‘Yes father, what is it?’ Jasmine asked putting down her brush. He spoke.

‘It’s about a suitor as you haven’t picked one, I have to pick for you.’ He said. Jasmine opened her mouth but calmed herself before she spoke. Her father was prepared for her to fire off and yell then storm out. He was surprised when she didn’t but he did see anger clear in her eyes.

‘Who are you going to pick?’ She asked clenching her teeth after, her father took her hand.

‘Well Jasmine there was an old scroll that said an old law, if you don’t chose a suitor by your next birthday I have to pick for you, and the first person I have to pick is my Royal Vizier. Jafar.’ He said nervously. Jasmine’s eyes widened and she looked down as a blush graced her cheeks. She spoke.

‘Does Jafar know about this old law?’ Jasmine asked.

‘Yes, He’s the one who showed me the scroll.’ The Sultan said. Jasmine nodded.

‘Then it seems like I have to marry him.’ Jasmine said, her father looked sad.

‘Oh my dear, I only wish you didn’t have to marry him as I know how much you hate him.’ He said. Jasmine gave him a smile.

‘No father it’s fine, I’ll marry Jafar.’ She said, her fathers eyes widened.

‘What? I-I thought that you would object? If you really want to, then yes, you both shall be wed at once.’ He said getting happy when he seen her smile, he popped up and left happy. Jasmine followed him with her eyes as he left, when she looked back at herself on the mirror she seen the shape of someone behind her, she narrowed her eyes then turned around.

‘Jafar?’ Jasmine said. He walked out of the shadowy corner of her room, he looked at her and smiled but she spoke before he could say anything.

‘Did you make that scroll or actually find it?’ She said.

‘I made it and you know that Jasmine so why ask.’ Jafar said.

‘Because I wanted you to admit it.’ She said she got up and Jafar put his hands on her arms.

‘Why did you accept?’ Jafar asked curiosity taking over. Jasmine smiled.

‘Because we can make this place better, we can make sure that no one else gets bullied or ends up going through what you or I did, no one else besides you can do that for this city.’ Jasmine said. Jafar narrowed his brow.

‘Is that the only reason because I’d help the city, you have no feelings for me at all? I’m just your best option?’ He said getting a little mad as he went on. Jasmine smirked.

‘No of course not, your right.’ She said and placed her hand on his cheek, ran it down to his jawline then wrapped her finger around his beard.

‘I like your beard and how twisted it is.’ She said with a smirk then let him go. Jafar smirked back.

‘Really? Then I’ll remember to never shave it.’ Jafar said.

‘You better not as I can assure you, you won’t like the end result.’ Jasmine said in a little bit of a stern tone.

‘Is there anything else you like about me?’ Jafar asked. Jasmine raised a brow.

‘If you want me to complement you, then you’ll have to wait.’ Jasmine said lightly tapping his cheek with her hand. Jafar smiled.

‘Are you tired Jasmine?’ Jafar asked. Jasmine looked at him and shook her head.

‘No, why?’ She said, Jafar smirked.

‘Why wait for us to get married and help the people. We can do that now it’s almost night and I can get our other attire?’ Jafar questioned. Jasmine grinned.

‘I like the sound of that.’ She said. Once night hit they went out and helped the people, once they were married only more so. They reduced the crime rate significantly over a short period of time, the people loved them. They always kept their little night activity’s, of looking like thieves and helping people who were getting bullied a secret, everyone secretly thought it was them and the number of people getting bullied dropped. 

But a ways way in a small village outside of Agrabah’s borders there were 2 men begging for money, and trying to steal things using their teeth. And not that far away from them in the same village there were 4 women, yelling at each other and one crying about how they used to work at the palace in Agrabah. The ones that were yelling was yelling at the one that was on drugs, and how she had to get off it. They locked her in a room, gave her food and water and waited out till she was clean.

It was night and on the rooftops 2 men were sitting on the edge, one of them looked at the other.

‘You know he was nicer then the guards when they took our hands.’ He said.

‘Yeah, he cauterized our wounds while anyone else wouldn’t have even given us a cloth to stop the bleeding.’ His friend responded.

‘Hey. Why’d you start bullying?’ He asked.

‘Me? Because I was being bullied and wanted to show them that I wasn’t weak. You?’ He responded.

‘Close to the same. I had friends who where bullies and I just followed with what they did to fit in.’ He answered then sighed.

‘Knowing what it’s like now, actually understanding what it’s like to have your ribs broken by kids that laugh at you. If I had my time back I would change what I did.’ He said.

‘So would I, at least then we’d have our hands and still be living in Agrabah.’ He agreed.

‘Yeah, karma at its finest right.’ He chuckled and sighed.

‘Now the only regret I have it that...’ He stoped.

‘Is what?’ He friend said. He took a deep breath in then out.

‘We’ll never be forgiven.’ He said looking at his friend then at the sunrise.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HollowedTimes: And she’s over. So the part at the end with the 2 men on the roof talking was my buddies idea, as he believes more in when a bully sees what their doing will want forgiveness and I agree. But I’ve never seen it only seen them move onto bullying someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hoping to make this shorter (if anyone even reads this story) like I said I never posted anything here before so this is all new to me, and if there’s any mistakes sorry me and me buddy isn’t the best when it comes to writing, for me there’s to, too and two, ones a number I know that for the others, no clue, I search them up but always forgets, so that’s all I can do. If anyone wants to know, I write with my friend and we share the same account for posting stories. And sorry if the characters feel OOC throughout the chapters, as we put in our own feeling, like how we felt when we’re being bullied.


End file.
